Las Pistas
The central railyard of Ciudad Victoria, Las Pistas, The Tracks, is one of the most hotly contested properties in all of El Distrito Capital. Forty acres of gravel, tracks, and abandoned freight trains, the site, has seen fierce combat over the years as major paramilitaries and remnants of the Mexican Government have attempted to control the spot for its strategic location as well as the lucrative endeavor of possibly restoring and restarting the old freight trains which now house refugees. History Pre-War Las Pistas was originally the city rail yard for Ciudad Victoria, constructed in 1890 as a stop between Monterrey and Tampico. It would be expanded to its current size off and on over the next centuries, with plans drawn up in the mid-2070s to expand some lines to travel into America for easier transportation. This project never made it off of the drawing board . However, the Great War devastated the yards. Post-War In the initial hours after the bombing, the rail-yard were a scene of carnage and chaos; the central depot, which was the target for a low-yield warhead which had missed and landed on the edge of the yard, was soaking in radiation and packed full as people naively awaited rescue trains that never came. Others ran from train to train, looking for one that could take them away from the burning city. Others were there to prey on those who ran here, robbing and sometimes killing them. However as time went on and people began to realize the value of the old trains that sat in the railyard, along with the uses of the rail lines and thus the old railyard quickly became a warzone as several factions of paramilitaries, militias and government remnants began to fight over its control. In recent years the railyard has become a sort of transaction point as every month a train loaded with Longhorns from the Cattle Country roles into the yard, unloads its cargo under heavy guard and sells the herd of beeves to the first buyer there. Since the train arrives on the same day (the 14th) every month, the days before the trains arrival are usually the times of heaviest combat as each faction jockies for the position to buy the herd and thus gain enough food to last several months. Control Several factions are currently fighting over control of Las Pistas; Policia Remanente, the benevolent and well-armed remnants of the Tamaulipas state and local police forces are probably the most likely to seize control of the rail yard but their superior armaments and gear cannot make up for their lack of numbers, at a mere 90 combatants the Policia Remanente are stuck fighting their better-numbered adversaries for the time being. Second to the Policia Remanente are Les Imperiaux and Comite Nacional de Unificacion. Les Imperiaux's power base is mostly around their capital of Ville Imperial near Lake Don Julio, but they still manage to have a presence in the Capital's central areas. Las Pistas has twice almost been completely taken over by Imperial soldiers and both times they have been driven out, the main hindrance to their operations is a generally poor quality of equipment among their ground troops (excluding the Imperial Guard), and the fact that their supply lines are cut on an almost regular occasion make their job all that much harder. However, the Grand Armee manages to maintain a few positions around the rail yard. The Committee of National Reunification as its called in English, are the remnants of the Mexican military forces in Ciudad Victoria that had been cooperating with the American military to help police the newly conquered Mexico. The Junta (as it is informally called) has been fighting to take control of Las Pistas since the end of the Great War. However the Junta's troops, although moderately armed and trained, lack a certain discipline needed to effectively execute warfare that goes beyond charges and basic maneuvers. Although they possess superior numbers, they cannot fight the other factions effectively with their average soldier's lack of discipline and of course supply shortages. Taking up the lower spectrum of factions fighting for the control of Las Pistas are the various gangs that scurry about the ruins, the train-dweller militias and small factions like the remnants of Los Federales. Gangs like Los Toros who want to use the rail yard's old trains to move their product to markets outside the Distrito Capital, or remnants of the forces of La Ciudadela, known as Guadaña del Duque who seek to reestablish their feudal monarchy among the train-dwellers with their Duque; Avilius Banestez at its helm. However, these men are currently in conflict with La Ciudadela Remanente, who are still loyal to the old monarchy. Outside of these men, there are a few small militias among the train-dwellers looking to rid Las Pistas of outsiders, drug peddlers, and vice. Lastly, there is a small group of Rangers from Valle Hermoso, who have set up a small outpost to help coordinate with the train coming into Las Pistas and to keep the tracks well repaired and free of ambushes by bandits or Comancheros. Economy Being one of the most heavily contested parts of the South Side, most merchants steer clear of Las Pistas. Those that dare go in don't normally carry luxuries, rather goods that the soldiers and brave train-dwellers need. Food, water, and guns. Viniegra's Capital Arms Consortium has officially boycotted the Policia Remanente and thus those arms dealers that do go in are normally mavericks, making the run even riskier for them. It has been speculated that if the railroads ever got running again that Las Pistas would be the economic heart of Ciudad Victoria. But until that day comes, this railyard barely sees enough pesos change hands to qualify as an economy. Category:Places Category:Sites Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas